


Farewell, Fabulous Bending Bros.

by SqueeneyTodd



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2891489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SqueeneyTodd/pseuds/SqueeneyTodd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate finale 'bowing out' scene for Mako and Bolin. The Fire Ferrets share a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farewell, Fabulous Bending Bros.

**Author's Note:**

> A short little ficlet written too late to be adequate, but I felt like Bolin deserved to have something at the end of the series as a part of team avatar, and really, Mako didn't need to have all of that moment to himself, ya feel.

"The dance floor calls." Wu walked past them in an exaggerated manner. Korra turned to Mako.

  
"How's the arm?" she asked, glancing down at Mako's cast.

  
"Much better." He smiled at her concern before feeling a large hand grab is shoulder. Bolin pulled his brother into a side hug and grinned at the both of them. "Of course it could have been a lot worse if Bo hadn’t ignored what I told him to do.” No real irritation rang in Mako’s tone as he reached up to ruffle his little brother’s hair.

  
“Well, I’m glad you both made it out all right. I don’t think we could’ve won without everything you guys did, and ‘thank you’ doesn’t really feel big enough.” Korra said, looking down at her shoes for a moment. A second or two passed.

  
“C’mon, Korra!” Bolin exclaimed, pulling Korra to his side with his free arm. “We’re Team Avatar, that’s what we do!” Korra laughed and leaned into the hug.

  
“Bolin’s right. We’ll follow you into battle no matter how crazy things get. We’ve got your back, and we always will,” Mako said, conveying more meaning through a glance than any words could.

  
Throughout all of their adventures (and misadventures) in the past, they had been there, fighting by her side, celebrating her victories and witnessing the effects of her role as the Avatar; yet to them she would always be Korra, and to her, Bolin and Mako would always be those pro-bending champs who let her into their world when everyone else sought to keep her hidden and secure. She felt a tear run down her cheek, and she reached up to pull both of her boys into a huddle, their heads touching in the center.

  
“Thank you." _For letting me be a Fire Ferret. For following me around the world. For being the best friends I could ever have._ "Thank you both for everything."


End file.
